1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having recorded thereon computer program codes to perform the method of controlling the photographing apparatus on a computer.
2. Related Art
Recently, as more functions are embedded in photographing apparatuses, photographing apparatuses having a communication function have been widely used. By using the communication function, a user of a photographing apparatus may receive useful information, such as weather information, location information, and the like, and also transmit a captured image directly to an external device. However, since most communication functions in photographing apparatuses are performed via a wireless communication network, a communication status may vary according to the time and place where the user is located.